1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments relate in general to semiconductor devices and to processes for fabricating semiconductor devices. More particularly, various embodiments relate to semiconductors having an ultraviolet (UV) blocking layer and to processes for fabricating such semiconductors.
2. Description of Related Art
As device geometry has continued to shrink, dimensional requirements of devices become more exacting while the aspect ratios of etching or gap filling rise. Plasma process technology is indispensable for ULSI fabrication that meets these demands. Examples of plasma process applications include plasma implantation, plasma sputtering, physical vapor deposition (PVD), dry etching, and chemical vapor deposition (CVD), for example, plasma assisted CVD, plasma-enhancement CVD, and high-density plasma CVD.
However, plasma process-induced damage will cause severe damage on semiconductor devices and deteriorate the performance of semiconductor devices. Also, ultraviolet electromagnetic radiation (UV) induced from plasma process applications will alter device behavior and degrade gate oxide reliability. As described on page 356 of IEEE 99CH36296 37th Annual International Reliability Physics Symposium, San Diego, Calif., 1999, Shuto et al. used silicon nitride and silicon oxynitride to reduce plasma-induced damage. Unfortunately, neither the silicon nitride layer nor the silicon oxynitride layer used by Shuto et al. is sufficient to act as an ultraviolet blocking layer for plasma processes such as plasma-enhancement CVD or high-density plasma CVD. Thus there exists a need to provide an effective ultraviolet blocking layer for fabricating semiconductor devices.